While you were gone
by Ashley Terror
Summary: Edward and Alice leave with the volturri during the newborn war. Jasper turns to be Bellas source of comfort. When it turns out something happened during the fight making Bella not so human, can the most dangerous Cullen and the semi human be together?BxJ
1. Chapter 1

I crouched in the field, my hands on my ear. The screeching was too much this close. A familiar laugh echoed through out the field, most likely Emmett had killed both his newborns.

I was told to shut my eyes and block it all out. It was working perfectly until I heard the scream I had only heard once, of a man who had given me his life.

The screech that followed was too loud, too real for me. It was scary. I heard a scream that sounded like a 14 year old girls, then everything was black.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Carlisle, why isn't she awake yet?" I frowned. The voice was not velvet. "Edward?" I mouthed his name. If Alice were here she would have answered. "Alice?"

No answer. "Pick her up, Jasper." Carlisle instructed. No, I wanted Edward! "B-but Carlisle sh- she's bleeding." It was the same voice that woke me up.

"Wheres Edward?" Someone snorted. "Shut up Rosalie."I hissed. It was a more quiet whisper, directed to where the snort came from.

"Sleep, Bella." Jasper whispered. My eyes never opened, so I had serious doubts I could disobey that command.

**Jaspers point of view**

"You can't go." I whispered, kissing her for the last time. "I'm sorry. I must. It's not about choices anymore, Jasper. Its life or death. Just do whatever you can to stay happy."

The she left, with that bitch traitor holding her hand. How could he do this to us? To me? To _Bella?_ It was his idea!

I looked down at her. When Jane attacked Edward, she heard his screams and passed out. "Carlisle, why isn't she awake yet?" Bella frowned.

"Edward." She said it so softly the wind almost stole it away. "Alice." she must have heard Alice scream when Edwards arm was ripped off, showing her 'true' love.

_She was cheating on you, Jasper._The little voice inside my head mocked.

"Pick her up, Jasper." Carlisle instructed. I gaped at him. "B-but Carlisle sh- she's bleeding." Bella stirred in pain.

"Wheres Edward?" She was still half sleep talking. Rosalie snorted. "Shut up Rosalie." Bella snapped in her sleep.

"Sleep, Bella." I whispered, lulling her to sleep. She succumbed to natural sleep almost instantly.

About 30 seconds later, I set her on the couch. I turned around and almost missed the chair.

_Alice is gone forever._

_"We are terribly sorry about this, but your coven is far too large. We are taking two with us, and the came of free will." Aro said._

_Edward and Alice grinned, already wearing black robes. "What about Bella? She thinks your dead!" He laughed coldly. _

_"Let _her_ then." He motioned to Alice. "I have her. Shes actually good for something, unlike Bella."_

_A snarl erupted from my chest. Strong waves of hate ripped from me. "Don't ever say that!" Aro just laughed._

_"Well, come on and lets leave!" He squealed. Alice locked eyes with me._

_"You can't go." I whispered, kissing her for the last time. "I'm sorry. I must. It's not about choices anymore, Jasper. Its life or death. Just do whatever you can to stay happy." _

How could there be a happy?

"Jasper?" Bella sat up. "Why is my leg bandaged? Wheres Edward?" A growl ripped loose from my throat. "And Alice?"

"The truth, or the lie?" her eyes got wide. "Both."

"It will hurt." I warned her

"I'm not whole anyway, why not take more off?" she sunk into the folds of the couch. _And its Edwards fault....... I should rip his head off....._

"Don't say that.... please." I didn't look up to see her face, I could feel it well enough. "Truth first or lie?"

She closed her eyes, and for a second I believed her to be sleep. "Truth."

I told her. She stayed the same the whole time, not moving. "Now the lie." her voice was steady and even.

"Edward and Alice were killed by the newborns, and Emmet and I saved you." A flicker of amusement flew across her face.

"Where was Rosalie said to be?"

"Protecting Emmett, glaring at you. Its more believable than the truth."

She sighed and opened her eyes, and I could see why she closed them. Her eyes were swimming with tears, and for some reason her eyes were coal black. "The truth always is more unreal than the lies with Edward." her voice almost faltered. "Take me home."

"Are you sure? You leg is-" She ripped the bandages off, revealing her plain leg. "Home, Jasper." I drove her home. She only spoke one time the whole way, at the very end.

"Don't leave me. Wait till Charlies asleep and come see me. D-don't leave me. It'll be open, the window." She ran into the house.

_Bella wants me._

Relief washed over me, for some odd reason. I drove the car home much to fast for my own good, then ran back and hid in the woods behind Bella's. I watched and listened.

I could smell Bella, but only feel Charlie.

That unnerved me.

Charlie grew more and more tired. Right as he was ready to be out cold, Bella went downstairs and brought him up. I watched her window.

I almost screamed.

Bella, in a pair of jeans not from Alice, was positioned on the edge of the window.

I watched in horror as she jumped. I was paralyzed with fear.

Bella landed on her feet, completely unfazed. "Jasper." she called out, her eyes searching for me in the darkness.

I gasped. After hurting her leg and jumping out of window, she walks fine.

"Are you insane?" I hissed.

She shrugged. "Probably."

"Bella! Don't be like that. Please."

"Fine."

I looked at her. In the light from the moon, I could see her eyes were not black, but flat grey. "Bella, your eyes are-"

"Lets go inside. I'm cold."

_Of course you stupid idiot. Shes human!_ I could have slapped myself.

I looked up just in time to see her leg go through the window. _Damn,_ something is up with her today.

Too fast and graceful, and her smell is off. Still human, but off.

"Jasper?" Bella leaned out the window.

_Payback time! _The little voice laughed. I jumped up and put my face up an inch from hers.

She almost screamed, put saw the better of it and pushed me backwards.

I was not expecting that.

I hit the ground hard, sending a rolling thunder wave. Bella giggled.

_As long as she's happy._"Come on." She whispered.

When I made it into the window she was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled into her chest.

"The aren't coming back, are they?" She whispered. I hadn't expected that for a few days. "Don't lie. Tell me what _you_ think."

I stiffened, wondering why she wanted my opinion, and why she had basically no emotions. "I don't know." I whispered sadly.

She angled her eyes to he ceiling. "Don't leave. P-please." I looked at her, seeing her old jeans and green shirt. Neither of the were from Alice.

"I won't Bella. I promise." She layed back, and her arm looked weird, as if it weren't used to being alone. "Why aren't your eyes brown?"

I asked after a few minutes. She looked confused. "What? My eyes were brown before the fight, Edward said they were." Anger burned me at the sound of his name.

Bella stayed blank, as if the part of her with emotions left with Edward. "Are you hungry?" I asked bluntly. "Um, yes actually. I haven' ate since last night."

"There's nothing to eat!" Bella complained after searching through her whole house for anything appetizing. "Want to go to the store?"

She grinned wickedly. "But it closes in 15 minutes! What will we do with the extra ten?"

Bella bought a steak. "Why did you buy a steak at 11:30, may I ask?"

"I dunno. Sounded good. Why does Emmett like bears?"

"They are the reason he has Rosalie."

"Oh. Well then." She only cooked it so there wasn't blood dripping out. "That could kill you, ya know."

"What a peaceful way to die." She pulled the brown part off and cut the rest up into bite size peices and at it, some parts still with blood.

After she was done she glided up the stairs, pulling Charlies door shut on the way.

She frowned at me. "Why did you listen to me? Why didn't you just go home?"

"I don't know. Why did you ask me to stay?'

"I don't know."

She fell down onto the bed. After about 20 minutes she sighed. "Lay with me?" She asked. I thought about it.

I had hunted that morning, and it was really late and she would be up early. "Okay."

She didn't smell the same, wasn't as warm. "Jasper? Why does everything I do turn out wrong?" she said it so softly I wasn't sure she said it at all.

"I-I don't know, Bella. Maybe you pick th wrong people."

She sniffed. "Maybe Jacob was right, about dating non- mythical creatures."

"What about being friends?"

"Yes. That will work for us, Jasper. Can we be friends?"

"Of course, Beautiuful Bella."

"Goodnight, Jasper."

"Night Bells."

She was sleeping soundly, her to-cold body resting against me.

Something wasn't right with Bella, and it was going to be my job to find out what.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella started laughing hysterically. "What?" I was giving her a ride to school, seeing on the fact her truck was filled with Edwards scent. "Listen to the song."

_Wake up call caught you in the mornin' with another one in my bed. Now she wont come around here no more'_

"Don't you get it?" She asked. I shook my head. "No." She sighed, exasperated. "Well, with me at the house and you being _unstable_," she rolled the word off her tongue, "you have to hunt most nights, and I had to sleep."

"Oh my god. How long do you think its been going on?" She frowned, "When did you start hunting alone at night?"

"3 months." I blurted without thinking. "Wow. Three months. Living a lie for three months. Damn, I feel _so_wanted, don't you?" She said sarcastically.

"We're here." I whispered. "Have fun." She snorted. "Without Edward and Alice? The cheaters? Like that will be hard." She said, and sounded like she meant it.

Maybe she had enough of Edwards shit. I had. His constant pissed off mood, always watching me when it had been more than a day, always telling Alice to watch the future.

And that was what just bothered me.

Bella was another story. She loved him so much, he was her world, but she could only breath when Edward wasn't there, like when she slept.

While he apparently was sleeping with Alice.

I sighed. How had I been so stupid?

I read emotions, for hells' sake! I can tell whos with who!

And I've been even paying special attention to Edward and Alice since I noticed a small difference in the relationship.

Stupid fucking idiot!

Edward reads minds, and Alice is constantly watching me like a hawk.

They would know, the would know before I did.

I jumped out of the car, pulling it away from the Volvo and Porshe. I don't think I even closed the door. I just ran.

I needed to be back to Forks High by two, and it was only ten. Extra time had never been a good thing for me, not since I joined the Cullens'.

Alice and Emmet were my source of entertainment, and I was in no mood to go to the house now.

Carlisle and Esme would be sad, and maybe even betrayed.

Rosalie would be sad Alice left her, and Emmet would be angry at Edward and Alice for doing this to us.

My phone buzzed. "Hello?" I forgot to check the caller ID.

"Jasper, don't hang up, please. Just listen."

"Look, Alice, I-"

"I said listen, not speak.." she snapped. I smiled, despite the situation. "You're smiling, aren't you?"

"Yes." she sighed. "Ja-asper I still love you. I don't love Edward. But you have to listen to me Jasper. Aro promised to bring every member of the Volturri guard, hold everyone in that clkearing back, and kill you and Bella right there if we didn't go. He said if the Cullens' had enough friends to take on that army, we were to big. He always has wanted us. Its like a prison sentence, and he told us to make the best of it." she stopped.

"All I want is for you and Bella to be happy and alive. Please, please don't hate me. Bella already does. But please don't hate me. I don't care if you want me back when we escape. Just don't hate me."

"I love you, Alice." I choked out. We had been so wrong so very wrong. "I love you to Jasper. I miss you, but I'm afraid I have to go. It-ts time to eat."

"Oh Alice. I'm so sorry. Won't they let you go hunt?"

"They think I'm going to run away. Aro saw it in my head." she laughed without humor. "Bye." the line went dead. I dialed the first number I thought of.

"Bella! Cut class! I'll be there in 5 minutes." the next bell was in three.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What? What is so important that I had to cut class to-"

"Alice called."

"Oh what? The bitch wanted to gloat about my ex-boyfriend did she?"

"No, Be-"

"Are they having a great time in Italy? Has she stolen a new car?"

"Bella, would you shut up and listen?" I told her almost word for word what Alice told me. "But what about in the clearing?" she choked out.

"A show. So Carlisle wouldn't be angry with Aro and start a war."

"But the late night meetings and-"

"Alice had the visions the day she had the ones about Victoria."

"But, Jasper it's my fault. All of it is." It was, but I won't let her believe it.

"Stop that. If you weren't meant to be with mythical creatures, you would be dead." And I didn't say Edward.

"Jasper. Can you take me home?" she whispered. "Only if you'll tell me one thing." I decided to use this to my advantage.

"What?"

"Something happened during the fight to make you less than human."

"Yes."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Cliffie! You know you love it.**

** Review, or Aro will abduct you while you dream of Edward.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n look up a twist of fate by**Savannahbobanna **and then read the whole series! there's 4! I'm on an ocean away, the last one! i love that story!**

"What do you mean yes?" I glared at her. How could she keep _inhumanity _a secret?

"When Edward through a new born into that boulder, rocks shattered. One hit my leg. It sliced my leg open and a newborn saw. " she paused and tok a deep breath.

"He lunged for me. Alice stood there, that blank look of a vision on her face. The yearning to help me was obvious. The newborn leaned over, venom flowing into his mouth,

that was obvious to even me. Emmett barreled into him, and the venom gushed out, landing at its intended target- my leg." She sighed, rubbing the small scar on her leg.

"I didn't think it was anything big, until I thought of the burning pain, then the jump from the window, and the comments about my eyes." she looked up at me expectantly.

"So your just a little less breakable now." _Which can be useful. _I thought smugly. Bella smelled different to me now, and smells less like food and more like a......

_A what Jasper?_

A friend?

Or more?

How can she be more with Alice? With her as a human? Well part human anyways.

_Do whatever you can to stay happy Jasper_. Where Alice's exact words, but did she understand the depth of her words?

"What are you thinking about?" Bella's voice started me from my thoughts. "Alice. You. _Us." T_here was no point in lying, she saw right through any lie from me.

She was silent, lost in thought. It was in this that I really saw who Isabella Swan really was.

At first glance she was an average girl.

Once you look at her, you see nothing is just plain, well plain, about her.

Her face isn't average at all once you really see it.

Her skin is so.... almost translucent. Her nose is perfectly angled with her mouth, which is the perfect shape.

Her eyes are just perfect, almond shaped. Her hair fell around her face perfectly and effortlessly.

Isabella Swan was perfect. She was. You would think Edward leaving would bother her, but it seemed to amuse her.

"Us." she repeated, sounding like she was trying the word out. "Do you like me?" she asked.

"Yes." Damn, why can't I lie? "Charlies here. I'll be back later." I whispered and stood up. She grabbed my hand.

"Don't go." she whispered. "Stay with me. I'll tell Charlie I'm sick. Please." I looked at her, truly surprised.

"You want me?" I asked her. "I do." I laughed, even though I tried not to.

"What?" she asked.

"I do?" I teased. "Oh shut it Jasper." she grabbed my hand again. "Stay here, I'll tell Charlie to order pizza I don't feel good." she smiled, put I could tell it hurt her to lie to Charlie.

I didn't want to do that. "Don't." I told her. She frowned. "No, I really don't feel good. I have a feeling staying in my room will make me feel better anyway..." she smiled again.

"Fine." I sat in the rocking chair. "Don't leave." there was so much pain in her voice I had to stay. "Alright." After a day or so of no emotions, she was rolling off happiness.

I surveyed her room, and noticed her drawers were open. Curious, I peeked in. No dark blue clothes, nothing from Alice. Not a reminder of either of them.

The trash bag was in her closet before was gone. Wonder when she took that out. Yesterday I guess.

I'm such an idiot. I told her I liked her. She didn't respond. Why did that hurt? It shouldn't have. I love Alice, not Bella.

Alice!

Beautiful, black hair, petite, pixie like features, perfect damn it!

But why do I like Bella?

_Because she's messed up, just like you._

It was true. I wasn't right in the head: some days that was obvious.

I hoped Bella hadn't been around on a day when my head was stuck in the past.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered. I didn't hear her come in. "You okay?" She asked, siting on the part of the bed across from me.

"Not really." I said truthfully. "Neither am I. Do I actually look _that_ sick? Charlie offered me some sleeping medicine."

"You don't look to bad. You look like you did when I first saw you when we came back, like you were just getting over being depressed."

"Or just beginning to be." she added. "But I don't feel depressed. I feel fine. I don't care if Edward left again. I was never good enough for him anyway." she shrugged, and meant it.

"Don't say that. It's a lie. Edward stabbed you in the back. He convinced Alice to go. She was the one who was sorry. Edward meant every word he said."

There it was again, that sudden darkness in her eyes. "Well then Edward can-" I put my hand over her mouth. "Edward and Alice aren't here, ignore the exist for now."

I sat down next to her on the bed. "Be happy Bells." I whispered. She seemed to shudder a small bit, probably from having me so close.

"I like you to, you know, Jasper." she said when she finally took a breath. It took a second for me to get this.

I leaned back on the bed and shut my eyes, trying to make sense of every thing since the fight.

1. Alice and Edward left.

2. Edward is an ass.

3. Alice left for me.

4. Alice wants me to be happy.

5. Alice must have seen something good for me in the future after she choose to leave or she would have stayed.

6. Edward is making Bella and I's life shit.

7. Bella isn't human.

8. Bella and I like each other.

While I was thinking Bella lay-ed down beside me. I moved and lay-ed like like you were supposed to on a bad and Bella did the same.

"You should sleep, Bella." I whispered and smiled to myself when that shiver went through her from my lips so close to her ear.

"Human moment." she murmured so quietly if I wasn't listening I wouldn't have heard it. "Sure." She was blushing like crazy, I couldn't help but feel pleased.

After she left I couldn't help but wonder what my reasons to live were.

First, Alice said they would find a way home.

Second, staying alive would let me hill that bastard one day.

Third, Bella liked me, and she was enough to keep me around.

Last, I believed that Bella would be in worse shape without me.

"That was fast." I said quietly as she walked in.

"Yeah." She said as she lay back down next to me. She stayed quiet, and when I looked at her she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Doing you know how many times I've come back from the shower to Edward in that exact same position?" she started sobbing quietly. I put my arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Shh. Its okay, Bella. It will be okay."

And I meant that.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**a/n Review please! **

** If you review, Jasper will come to you. **

** [= **

** yum.**


	4. Anywhere

**REVIEW! Jasper's point of view [=  
___________________________________________**____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what are we doing today?" Bella asked the next morning. You would think she would act well, different after crying all last night.

"School would be lovely." I replied. It _was _Monday. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." she said a little insecurely.

After last night, her emotions are back in check. She's no longer an empty shell. If it takes laying on my crying most of the night for her to be normal, that's great.

"Okay. Do you want to come over to the house today? I need clothes, and I'm sure Esme and Emmett miss you. Carlisle too, but I'll be needing to speak with him."

She shrugged, though I could tell going there wasn't option A, or even something she would consider. "Or I could go, and-"

"No!" she shrieked before I finished my sentence. "I mean, Jasper please don't. I can tell you need to hunt though, so just take me over there, I'll live."

"Are you sure? It might not go well." I reminded her. "I'm sure. Won't know until I try." I sighed. I always lose.

"Okay, but has Edward ever jumped out the window with you in his arms?"I asked.

"No?" I grinned, and lifted her up. She almost screamed, and hid her face in my chest. "Wasn't that better than jumping out alone?" I teased.

"I will kill you Jasper." she breathed. I acted all hurt. "But I thought you liked me!" I set her down a little to fast and she stumbled.

I grabbed her waist and caught her before she could fall. That little shiver went through her body again and I let her go and let my hands fall to my side.

"Lets get going." she mumbled. "Um, Bella? We kinda have to run." She rolled her eyes. "Give me a second, I want to try something."

She moved with about half the speed of a vampire, still much to fast for a human, to the other side of the yard and grinned.

"Well, just let me keep up." Well, she is still clumsy, and moving at this speed was dangerous.

"But Bella, you're still clumsy. Moving so fast could be deadly." I told her. She blushed and came back over tome, closer than she was before she tested her speed.

"Well. I guess, then um." she grabbed my hand. "I guess you'll have to help me." she took a deep breath, but it was broken.

Her hand was warm. Warmth was something I may have to get used to. Slowly, slower than I would have, we ran. "I can go faster, you know." she told me.

"Go as fast as you can. I won't let you fall." I _can't_ let her fall. Falling with Bella means blood, and I can't handle that yet. "Here, this way."

I doubted Bella could jump the river. "Unless you want to jump the river."

"Okay!" I doubted Edward let her have this much fun, ever. "That was... awesome." Bella said in a single breath. "Yeah. Well, here goes nothing." I sighed.

Taking her hand, I led her to the house. Esme ran out before we got to the steps. I dropped Bella's hand and Esme laughed.

She pulled Bella and myself into a hug before we could speak. "Thank _god_ you're both okay!" she exclaimed. "Jasper, I can't thank you enough for taking care of Bella."

"Um. Okay. Well, I really need to speak to Carlisle today. So if you'll excuse me." I darted into the house.

**Bella point of view**

"Oh Bella! We had though we lost two sets of our children when Jasper never came home and you never came by! I'm just so glad he's been with you and not doing anything.....reckless."

"Reckless _how_ exactly?" I asked, curious. "Well Bella, Jasper doesn't deal with bad news easily. He never has. If you didn't ask him to stay well...."

"The population of Forks would decrease." I finished.

Isabella Swan, savior of the tiny population of Forks from the wrath of Jasper Hale the vampire. I snorted. "What?" Esme asked.

"Nothing. Lets go inside." she frowned. "Rosalie and Emmett aren't here."

"Where are they?"

"We aren't sure. They left this morning. They may be hunting, or cleaning up the field."

So that's why she was so happy to see us. Jasper walked out of the house.

"Esme, do you mind staying here with Bella while I hunt?" She shook her head. "Bella, do you mind?" he asked.

"No, but can I talk to you?" I asked. He sounded really stressed. "What?"

"What's wrong with you?"I said quietly. Esme went inside. "Just stress. It's fine. But if it won't be too hard can you grab some of my clothes?"

"Sure. But you'll tell me later."

"I will." I let go of his hand, not even realizing I had grabbed it. He grabbed it back. "Bella." I looked up, finding his eyes, black as night, inches from mine.

"Be careful. Don't go into his room. I won't take long. Just promise you won't do anything you'll regret when you got to sleep tonight."

He leaned in closer to my forehead then leaned away sharply. "Bye Bella."

"Bye Jasper." and then he was gone.

I walked in the house halfway in a daze. "Um, Esme? Jasper wants to know if we can pack up some of his clothes." I said quietly.

"Sure Bella. Whenever you're ready." I nodded and let my eyes fall on a random wall.

"So, what have you two been doing?" She asked after a few minutes. I replayed quietly the last few days, leaving out the part about the venom thing.

"I'm ready now I believe." I said after we finished talking. "If that's fine with you."

I grabbed some clothes at random, surprised at how different his scent was to my sort of equipped nose. I could smell Alice a thousand times better, and I had only a small amount of venom in me.

"This will be good." I said as I deposited four shirts on the bed with everything else.

"Okay. So now we wait." Esme said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jasper's point of view.**

"Carlisle, may I speak with you?" I said as I entered his office. "Of course. What about?" Carlisle answered as I entered.

"Sometimes I wish it were you who were the mind reader." I muttered. "Is it possible for a human...... to get venom in a wound and..... start having more vampire like qualities?"

That sounded stupid.

"I'm not quite sure. Why do you ask that?" He peered over the edge of his book to look at my hands, which were entwined in nervous knots.

"Well, during the fight..." I explained what Bella told me.

"Oh. I see. Edward saw, you're sure?" He asked.

"Positive, this was three hours before they left." I realized they didn't know details yet. I filled him in on what I knew.

"Well, I won't go after Aro. But something must be done with Bella. The venom will battle the blood." he said sadly.

"But.... can't we..... I don't know, give her more venom, like a shot? Instead of the more painful way? It may be more safe."

"We can try. But I have to leave, so it will have to wait." He walked out of the office.

How can you do that when you just said Bella's life was at stake?! I wanted to scream.

I walked out of the house.

"Esme, do you mind staying here with Bella while I hunt?" She shook her head. "Bella, do you mind?" I asked.

"No, but can I talk to you?" she asked. She sounded really nervous.. "What?" I asked quietly.

"What's wrong with you?"she whispered. Esme went inside. "Just stress. It's fine. But if it won't be too hard can you grab some of my clothes?"

I really needed them, and this doesn't feel like home anymore.

"Sure. But you'll tell me later." she warned.

"I will." I promised.

She let go of my hand. I didn't realized she had it. I grabbed it back. "Bella." she looked up, her eyes wide at how close my face was.

"Be careful. Don't go into his room. I won't take long. Just promise you won't do anything you'll regret when you got to sleep tonight."

I was very tempted to kiss her.

I leaned in closer to her forehead then leaned away sharply. "Bye Bella." I whispered.

"Bye Jasper."

I hit the trees at full speed, not caring where I was going. I hunted the largest animals I could find, trying to give Bella time.

When I had nothing left to distract me I headed for home.

"Bye Esme." Bella said when I walked in. Esme handed me a duffel bag and smiled.

"These are yours. Good bye Jasper."

"Bye." I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her along with me.

"Where to now?" I asked.

"Anywhere." she smiled and showed me a smaller bag I hadn't noticed.

"Clothes I left over there. I left Charlie a note telling him Edward broke up with me and I needed a break." she smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Anywhere."

**Well, that was long! I want at least 25 reviews for all my work!**


	5. I'm with you

**REVIEW! Jasper's point of view [= Recap- "Where do you want to go?" "Any where.."  
___________________________________________**__________________________________________________________________________________________________

We decided that we should take a week off of school.

"Where are we going, really?" She asked after we had been trapezing through the woods for hours.

"Airport." I replied.

"Airport?! Why?" She said, shocked.

"Want to go to Texas?" I said mischievously.

"Texas? Oh, right. Like Houston, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to see if I had any living relatives left." I said. "Oh. Okay."

I grabbed her waist and lifted her slightly, enough for me to run. She wrapped her legs around my waist and buried her head in my chest. "We're here." I grinned.

"Don't do that without warning me!" she pushed me. I let myself move a small bit. She roiled her eyes ad took my hand. "Lets go."

I remembered the last time she had been on a plane. Going to save Edward with Alice, and then the trip home. A bad experience.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "Yes." but she seemed to be remembering her last time on a plane.

"I'm positive." We got two first class tickets straight flight to Houston. I wasn't sure whether we would find anyone or what we would do if we did.

I just wanted Bella out of Forks before Jacob knew Edward left again. The pack left when Jane got there, so they didn't know. "Bella. Don't call Jacob, okay?"

"Um.... okay?" she looked at me like I was crazy. After a few minutes she leaned on me and closed her eyes. "That can't be comfortable." I laughed.

"Most comfortable thing in the whole world." she whispered and fell asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I just hoped she doesn't talk in her sleep.

I watched her sleep the whole time she slept, which was the majority of the ride. She woke up and looked around. "God morning." she turned and had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?!" I asked. "Bad dream." she murmured. She didn't lay back down, just brought her knees up to her chest and leaned away from me.

"Please buckle your seat belts, we will be landing in Houston in a few minutes." the intercom said. Bela buckled hers quickly and turned her face again, both her hands in her lap.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly. "No." She said. "What was your dream about?"

"Not yet Jasper." The plane landed and she got up her self, her duffel bag under her arm. On the way off she turned around and stopped, making sure we go off last.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted since I woke up. It's not your fault, I just......"I moved her hair out of her face.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled, and after we had been walking for a few minutes she entwined her hand with mine.

We left the airport and stepped into the darkness. "Bella? Do you mind if we track down an old friend first?" I asked.

"No." she peered at me out of the corner of her eyes and hair. I tucked her hair behind her ear. "Maria." she said, not at all surprised.

"That's the reason I thought you wanted to come here in the first place, to see if she was still alive." she informed me.

"Actually I just thought about it." I defended. "How are we going to find her?" She asked.

"Talk to the vampire living in that subdivision." I laughed. She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Lets go then."

It turned out that the vampire knew right where Maria was. "So, same place where we left her, Peter?" I asked Peter. We were very lucky Peter and Charlotte moved back here.

Bella sat nervously on the couch next to Charlotte.

"So, are you Jasper's new girlfriend?" she asked. I wanted to hear what she would say, but she just shrugged. "I don't really know. It's......complicated."

"Well, Bella, come on. We need to get going before the sun comes up, unless you want to stay here for a while." I saved her.

"We'll see you around, Peter. Call me next time you move. Take care." Bella wounded her hand in mine and I pulled her out the door. "Are you positive you want to go?"

"No, but I'm going anyway. Why do you keep asking that?"

"It's just that......Maria and I ended on a bad note. That's all." We were less than a mile away now. She squeezed my hand. "Relax. Breathe. Look human?" She joked.

I tried to hold it in but a laugh burst out. "We're here." I knocked on the door and Bella melted into my side, holding my hand so tight I feared she would hurt herself.

"Jasper, it' been too long." Mari sad as the door opened. She was the same short, slender, dark haired girl I'd left years ago. Her eyes were very red, which was good considering Bella was with me.

"A human." she noted, jutting her head in Bella's direction. "I'm Bella." Bella said from beside me. "Hello, Bella."

Then, in a voice only I could hear, "A snack? Ha ha, I'm just kidding." I rolled my eyes at her, Same old Maria. "No." I replied in the same voice.

"Stop doing that! It gets _so_ annoying!" She sighed. Maria laughed. "She's sweet. Has a lot of potential..." Maria said in the fast voice. "I know, but she isn't mine to change."

"Oh, whose is she?" Maria asked. "Her own person currently. But we must stop before she hurts herself trying to hit me." I laughed and smiled at Bella. "Sorry."

"Whatever." Her hand was still entwined with mine, but she was standing a small bit away. I looked at her and realized she hadn't eat since last night.

"Bella, are you hungry, or thirsty, or whatever it is you are now?" Maria shot me a questioning look but I gave her the not now look. She half shrugged, as if she was stretching.

It was a system we had worked out to talk without speaking. I was surprised at how easily it came back to both of us. "Um, yes actually."

Well, that's a problem. "But not that...... whatever. I can wait." Her eyes grew a shade darker as she spoke. "So Maria, what happened after I left?"

"Things were going just like they had before you left, just no one to do the new born removals. After awhile it began to grow boring, so I stepped down and gave Texas, because that's what was mine, Texas, to Jim. He ran things smoothly until there was no need for it. Peter and Charlotte moved around here about a year ago, so we have to alternate where we hunt." Bella shuddered beside me. I squeezed her hand.

"What about you?" Maria asked. I explained what all had happened since I left, all up to this morning. "So the human- I mean _Bella, _sorry, was you wives best friend and brothers girl friend?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. But they're dead to me now." Bella said, speaking for the first time since I began me story. "I could care less about Edward, or Alice at the moment."

"So Jasper, I take it you need a place to stay at the moment. If Bella is okay with it, then my doors always open for you." I looked over at Bella.

Her black eyes were burning into mine. She nodded slightly. "Well, for the time being that would be great." I smiled at her.

"Great! I'll show you the room. And I promise not to eat you, Bella." she winked. "And maybe I'll even try that different feeding way of yours, Jasper."

Maria led us to a room in the back. "There was a bed there when I moved in, and I haven't touched it. There's money in there somewhere- feel free to use what you need."

She left us alone for the moment. "Are you sure about this Bella?" I asked her. "Positive. Maria seems nice, just a small bit bitter. I'm sure we'll be fine here. But I need to use a phone."

"Why?"

"To tell Charlie I'm not coming back. Summer isn't t far away and I don't have many absences. I'll use what's left for the last two weeks of school. I'm staying with you where ever you are Jasper."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Dun dun dun. Ha Ha. But this was a long chapter, so I expect at least 10 reviews.**

**New chapter for 10 reviews, deal?**

**Review, and Maria will agree to not eat you.**

**(:**


	6. It's an AN, an explanation, and more

Um, I'm sorry for the complete lack of updates lately, but my computer at home has no Internet at the moment.

=[

GOOD NEWS!

I have at least 15 chapters finished on that computer, 12 im working on, and out of all this there's a lot of new stories.

So be patient, and you get BIG update

=]

I'm only 13 here people! It's frigging FCAT time and its very hard to even try to do chapters whether I can post them or not.

(FCAT is the florida SAT thing Teachers love to give 8th graders homework around this time)

and I'm a full time babysitter for an 18 month old baby, and my moms loosing her mind.

Don't blame me.

Blame life.

xD

But I'm working on every story I've started on here already, plus, what, maybe, 8 others?

I'm only 13, don't expect more.

But I hate not updating! It's like RAWR so annoying and stuff.

But reading and writing is like my escape, so I had to continue.

I really think I would have given up on my stupid drama-stress filled hell of a life if not for reading, writing these, and music.

Honestly.

Well, reviews are nice too.

3 Ashley~Marie.


End file.
